Death World
A Death World is a planet which is too dangerous for a variety of environmental and biosphere reasons to support widespread human settlement. The types of Death Worlds are varied, ranging from planets that are covered by world-wide jungles that harbour vicious carnivorous plants and animals to barren rockscapes strewn with volcanoes and wracked by ion storms. These worlds are near-impossible to colonise due to their environmental conditions or the nature of their biospheres. Nonetheless, some of these worlds have large human settlements, which are notable for the strength and self-reliance of their people. Many of the people of these worlds are inducted into the State Marine Forces, a fact which is often the sole reason for the continued habitation of those worlds. Some harbour rich mineral, vegetable, animal or gaseous resources that are of such value to the State that a small human settlement will be maintained despite all the dangers. Life on Death Worlds On paper, planets classified as death worlds should not be inhabited by humans. Often, however, something about these locations requires an ongoing physical presence even though life on the surface is not for the faint of heart or for the weak of body. Everyone must pull his own weight and support the larger population, or else all face death. The threats on these planets vary tremendously, from aggressive predators to weather abnormalities, but that does not stop humanity from thriving against the odds. Individual roles and adherence to guidelines are crucial to the survival of any death world outpost or colony. As a result, life is often regimented and punishment for ignoring assigned tasks is very harsh. Those unable to perform the more physical tasks provide support for those who can. No effort is wasted, and anyone capable but unwilling is dealt with severely. On worlds where lack of support from others is a death sentence, the worst punishments can be simple banishment; should the offender survive, he assuredly would hesitate before repeating his error. While it would be easy to stay in protected habitats, often the need for the planet's resources requires that those who live there engage its deadly environments directly. In many cases, braving the world's threats means protecting the crews harvesting mineral or biological resources. For others, it means making sure that defense systems and other technologies remain operational despite the damaging effects of the planets. Whatever the reason, life is often very short and therefore tenuous. That reality comes with the understanding that the duty to the settlement, facility or base outweighs the wants or needs of any single individual. People hailing from death worlds are scarred individuals, both physically and emotionally. The ever-present spectre of death haunts them and can create a sense of detachment that stands in the way of strong interpersonal connections. For most of them, someone near and dear to them has perished: in front of them, in their arms,or in extreme cases, by their own hands. As a result, they tend to be fiercely loyal to the group or larger body they serve, especially when the survival of that group is at risk, but also lean away from individual attachments lest those people be lost. Death world natives are pragmatic and realistic. Many exhibit little tolerance for indirect options, and often rush to action before fully considering all possibilities. Some call this hot-headed behaviour reckless. Very few death world natives, however, do this out of a passionate need. They see a direct solution and move to execute with as little loss of community resources and lives as possible. Because survival is instilled as a daily practice from birth, they are notoriously difficult to kill. Though some also have specialty skills in the terrain of their home world, the combination of resourcefulness, physical skill, and sheer determination make them capable warriors on any battlefield. Category:Terminology Category:Planet Types